


Don't Let Go

by ILLEGAILE



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Can be Friendship, M/M, Sadness, or slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILLEGAILE/pseuds/ILLEGAILE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(In case Valtteri really is replacing Kimi...)</p><p>Sebastian is done taking their shit, he's fighting this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. It's just angst in case Kimi really does leave.

Sebastian is not in the mood to play nice with the press. Today, Seb has an agenda.

Today, he has a vengeance.

He walks up to Maurizio, tears stinging at his eyes and his mangled cellphone in his hand.

At first, Maurizio is concerned.

"Seb, are you oka-"

A loud smack echoes across the Tarmac and a hush envelops the room. The cameramen have caught it on video. Good. Seb can watch it again later. He has no regrets. The red mark on Maurizio's face suits his entire uniform. Red, the color of sinners. The color of liars.

"How COULD you?" He says, voice hoarse from all the crying. From pounding on the Finn's door and begging for Kimi to let him in. How could he?

"You sick bastard, you arschloch!" He throws the metal and glass that used to be his cellphone. Remnants of Valterri Bottas staring up and grinning at him because he got signed. Because FERRARI signed him. Seb balls his hands into fists and pounds weakly on Maurizio's chest. Maurizio acts like he's just a brat having a tantrum. But this was so much more than that.

Maurizio has nothing to say that can make Sebastian happy now.

"You piece of shit. You promised." He whines, wiping at the liquid on his face that's been waiting to fall all along. And Maurizio is pulling him into the garage but he won't let him. Suits him right. Let him have bad publicity.

Let the liars be exposed for who they truly are.

Sebastian isn't taking their shit anymore. He's not a kid anymore. He's a man now, and he's a man with a vengeance.

He's not letting Kimi go again. Not without a fight.


End file.
